


Heat of the Moment

by Writingwife83



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Epic Battles, F/M, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Kissing, Marriage, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Romance, Some Humor, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: Life has gotten complicated for Ben and Rey after the successful battle on Exegol and happily ever after keeps getting a bit delayed. It’s at a very unexpected moment that Rey suddenly realizes they have both waited long enough.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 18
Kudos: 77
Collections: Wifey’s Reylo Prompts





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amalia Kensington (amaliak01)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaliak01/gifts).



> Lexie got a prompt for a kiss in the heat of battle (I’ll try to include a link to the awesome art) which made her think of the scene between Will and Elizabeth in POTC. She challenged me to write something like that for Reylo and I very happily accepted that challenge. Enjoy!

<https://thisisartbylexie.tumblr.com/post/612794452911718400/reyjustrey-requested-a-reylo-kiss-in-the-heat-of>

This was not going exactly how they’d planned. The small army of Resistance had been admittedly blindsided by the number of stormtroopers the First Order still had at their disposal. They’d walked right into the trap, and now they were stuck battling their way out.

That was the hope of course, but Rey was beginning to feel less than optimistic. 

She glanced over amidst the raining blaster shots, Ben catching her eye in the chaos. He was so gorgeous like this, turning and blocking and bringing the enemies down with the jab of his lightsaber or just the strength of one arm. It occurred to Rey that perhaps she shouldn’t find him quite so breathtaking in a moment of such violence...but he absolutely was.

Things had gotten so crazy after Exegol. Good, but definitely crazy. There were still battles to be fought and Ben had to work harder than she could have ever imagined to redeem himself in the eyes of the Galactic Republic. She and Ben would steal away moments together, but they truly were just moments, as well as being few and far between. They wanted everything that two people could possibly want with one another...a whole life together. Ironic that it was life that seemed to so constantly get in the way. 

Something surged in Rey at that moment as she watched Ben; a clarity and decisiveness that she’d been lacking. She knew what she needed to do. 

Rey made her way over to him on the battlefield, fighting her way closer. 

“Ben!”

His eyes met hers even as he swiped off a blaster wielding arm.

Rey finally got within arms reach and grabbed him. “Ben, marry me. Right now!”

Ben seemed to freeze for a half a second, staring at her in shock. 

But the moment didn’t last, and Ben reached behind her, running another stormtrooper through who was approaching. “I dunno, sweetheart, this seems like a _real_ bad time!”

They spun around, blocking more oncoming attacks before Rey could face him again, her eyes searing into his. 

“What if this is the _only_ time?! I’m done missing chances with you...Ben, I love you!”

His lips parted to speak but once again they were forced to separate and continue defending themselves. A moment after though, Rey felt him spin her round again to face him.

“I love you too!”

Rey grinned at him as she saw Ben’s eyes darting around the battlefield.

“Poe!” Ben screamed over her shoulder. “You need to marry us! Right now!”

Poe shot them a look that would have made Rey burst into hysterics if she hadn’t been forced to get back to fighting.

“Are you two kriffing _insane_?!” Poe screamed back. “I’m busy not getting killed!”

“Poe, just do it!” Rey yelled while ducking from blaster fire. “You’re a general, you’re the only option!”

“Fine! You two better pay attention because I’m only saying this stuff once!” Poe took a couple of shots. “Dearly beloved! We are gathered here to-”

Ben and Rey fought their way close to each other as much as possible while Poe rattled off his part, which took a few minutes to get through. 

“Ok, now say something mushy to each other so I can finish this!” Poe yelled. 

“Rey,” Ben started, shoving a stormtrooper out of the way. “I started falling in love with you the second I saw you on Takodana, and a part of me knew I would even before that. I called it something else for a long time because I’d forgotten what real love was, but you showed me. And now I know I’ll never stop...loving you.”

Rey lunged against him to stab at an approaching attack, drowning in his gaze as she did.

“Ben,” she whispered, breathless from the fight or the look in his eyes, she couldn’t tell. “All my life I wanted to feel like I belonged, to stop feeling alone.”

Ben suddenly whipped her around and Rey instinctively reacted in perfect timing, fighting off the newest bunch of oncoming stormtroopers. He swung her back around again for them to face each other. 

“All that time, it turned out...I was just looking for you,” Rey gasped out. “Now I finally feel whole.”

Ben whirled, yelling at Poe again.

“Wrap it up, Poe!”

“I now pronounce you…” Poe ducked and shot. “Husband and wife! You may now-“

Poe dove for cover, having to scramble back to his feet again as Ben and Rey strained to hear him while fighting off their own attackers. 

“You may now kiss-“ He stopped again, kicking another stormtrooper away before clearly losing his patience. “Just kiss, ok?!”

And by that time, Poe wasn’t the only one losing patience. Ben grabbed Rey around the waist, pulling her in tight against him and crashing his lips into hers. 

Everything else faded away. The two of them melted into each other, deepening their kiss while simultaneously blocking the incoming shots behind each other’s backs. In that moment, nothing could touch them, as if their shared passion had created an impenetrable field of safety. 

Though they both could have stayed like that all day, Ben did finally pull back, eyes brightened in a way that made Rey’s heart melt.

“Now I _know_ we’re getting out of here,” he panted, releasing his hold on her.

“Oh yeah?” Rey asked while turning, placing herself in a defensive back to back stance with him...her husband.

“Yeah, like you said,” Ben replied over his shoulder, and Rey could feel his warmth without even turning to look at his expression. “I’m done missing chances too.”


End file.
